The present invention relates generally to portable cooking stoves. Portable cooking stoves are useful in a variety of different settings. For example, portable cooking stoves can be used while camping or picnicking, for food preparation in temporary locations for outdoor events such as weddings and other celebrations, for emergency food preparation during disaster relief operations, and in many other situations.
Although several portable cooking stoves are commercially available, known portable cooking stoves suffer from various drawbacks. The present invention is an improved portable cooking stove that provides a variety of features that are not included in known portable cooking stoves.